


Comfort And Abandon

by SeraphStarshine



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, basically just more porn, brief mention of self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matty has a bad day but also a praise kink and George knows just how to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort And Abandon

George was enjoying an early morning walk in the park with Allen when his phone went off, the muffled sound causing Allen's ear to twitch slightly before he returned his attention back to the particularly interesting bush he had been sniffing around for the past few minutes.

Letting out Allen's lead so he could continue his exploration of the foliage, George settled down on a nearby bench, pulling out his phone only to see a new message from Matty, who George wasn't expecting to hear from until later on since he was supposed to be doing an interview to promote their new album which had recently been released.

George had managed to get out of going, because although he loved many parts of the band, interviews weren't really his forte, and Matty had agreed to take Adam instead although he had pouted a bit when George suggested that initially.

It was just a link, so George clicked on it curiously, waiting for what felt like ages while the page loaded before he was taken to what was apparently a review of I Like It When You Sleep...

George barely even skimmed through the first paragraph, deciding to close it out entirely when it became obvious that it was mostly hate with very little substance. George didn't want to read it, not that it would overly upset him, but because it was rubbish, and he wasn't keen on sullying his day with someone's attempt at creating controversy.

George had bigger things to worry about than a random journalist's opinion anyway, mainly Matty's reaction, because the fact that he had sent this to him meant that he had been bothered by it, and although Matty put on a brave face in public, George knew that Matty didn't hold up well in the face of negativity, especially when it was applied to his music.

This album meant so much to Matty, he had poured his entire heart and soul into it. George had personally witnessed the process, _hell_ \- he'd been a major part of it, and he considered it to be one of their greatest achievements as a band yet, but he was also better at brushing things off than Matty was.

As much as George wished he could protect Matty from all of the hate in the world, the only thing he could do was be there for him and pick him back up when all of the burdens he placed on himself dragged him down.

George jumped slightly when his phone vibrated again, signaling another text from Matty. He had forgotten to reply to the original one since he had been lost in thought, and being left on seen probably hadn't helped Matty current emotional state at all.

_"Did you read it?"_

_"I saw enough,"_ George replied, _"you coming home soon?"_

George knew it would be pointless to attempt to cheer Matty up through messages, so he didn't bother. Matty responded best to touch and verbal reassurances, so he would have to wait until they were together again to comfort his boyfriend properly.

_"Yeah, we're just wrapping things up."_

_"Alright, see you soon then,"_ George typed out hurriedly, waiting for a few moments to see if Matty was going to send anything else before standing up quickly.

"Come on Allen, let's get back," George called out, tugging gently on the leash until Allen reluctantly trotted over to his side.

George had planned to stay out a bit longer, but now that he was aware of Matty's distress, he wanted to arrive home before his boyfriend did, that way Matty wouldn't be left alone for even a few minutes, and George had learned from experience that sometimes that was all it took for Matty to spiral into a breakdown.

George wasn't going to let that happen though, not if he could help it, so he began the short walk back to the entrance of the park with Allen at his heels, maintaining a steady pace that should have him back at the house he shared with Matty long before the other man arrived.

~~~

George was in the middle of brewing Matty some tea when he heard the front door open, the sound sending Allen into a fit of hysterics as he scurried into the main room to greet his other dad.

George could faintly hear Matty cooing softly to the animal before his footsteps retreated down the hallway, leaving George even more worried than he already was when Matty didn't pop into the kitchen after a few minutes ticked by.

George hurriedly poured the tea into a nearby mug, not bothering to get one for himself before following after Matty, dodging around the discarded shoes and jacket that littered the hallway where Matty had apparently shed them on his way in.

"Hey love." George kept his voice low and steady, nudging the door to their bedroom open with his hip, revealing Matty who was curled up on top of the duvet with a pillow over his face, his tangled curls splayed across the pastel fabric wildly as he sent George a quick wave instead of verbally acknowledging his presence. "I brought you something."

Matty lifted his gaze briefly, displaying his watery eyes to George before he shook his head roughly, flipping over with a tired sigh. George's insides clenched when he paused for a moment to observe Matty, noticing how small and vulnerable he appeared right now with his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around his middle.

"Thank you, but I'm not really thirsty," Matty mumbled, and although George could tell Matty was trying to hide it, he didn't miss the thickness to his tone that was mostly likely caused by suppressed tears.

George was aware that Matty wanted to be left alone, his body language was easy to read, and George could almost see the metaphorical wall that Matty was attempting to build between them, but he wasn't going to give in to Matty's wishes, especially since Matty needed company even if he didn't desire it.

"Come here Matty," George ordered, setting the cup down on the nearby end table before climbing onto the mattress, his arms open wide in a silent invitation that Matty took after only a moment's hesitation, not putting up nearly as much of a fight as George expected him too, which could either mean that Matty had realized that he didn't want to be by himself after all or that he was too dejected to argue right now.

George hated seeing Matty this way, so beaten down and unhappy. He still wasn't entirely used to Matty's constant mood swings, even after all this time, but he was getting much better at dealing with them now than he had been in the past.

They had been together for ages though, and even if George still fucked up occasionally, he'd learned when Matty needed to be pried open and when to let him shut himself away, and this situation called for the former option.

"I don't even know why I'm upset," Matty whimpered against George's chest after an indeterminate amount of time had passed, the tips of his ears flushing slightly when George began to stroke his spine with the pads of his fingers. "The interview was going fine, but the girl brought up that article and I just had to look...it was stupid of me, I shouldn't have done it, but I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"I want you to forget about all that for right now," George murmured, burying his face in Matty's neck as he spoke, "can you do that for me babe?"

"I don't know," Matty hedged nervously, his hands fluttering at his sides when George began to nip lightly at Matty's pulse point.

George knew that continuing to talk about this would only spool Matty up even further, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Matty needed to be distracted, to be reminded of his own worth and his accomplishments without an outsider's perspective clouding his mind.

"Look at me," George whispered when Matty burrowed further into his chest, gently placing two fingers under his chin so he could force Matty's head up in his direction. "That review was silly and poorly thought out, unlike our album. We've done a wonderful thing, and we are all so proud of you, especially me."

Matty's lips twitched upward slightly at George's words, but his eyes were still vacant and distant, which wasn't a good sign. George continued to run his hand over Matty's bare back, hoping the soothing contact would calm him just as much if not more than his statement had.

"I know," Matty finally spoke up, his neck twisting to the side as he tried to avoid George's gaze again. "It not even the article that's the problem really, just...I'm not - _I_ -" Matty stuttered, his cheeks flaring with heat as he tripped over his own tongue. "I'm having one of those days again..." Matty finally admitted reluctantly, his confession causing George to drag the smaller man against his torso until there was no space left between them.

George didn't have to ask for clarification on what Matty meant, they had already gone over this before after all. George understood that Matty suffered through instances where he lost all faith in himself, when he couldn't even stand to see his reflection in the mirror without bursting into tears, and although Matty hadn't quite reached that stage just yet, he would soon if George didn't step in and derail the destructive path his brain was taking.

Matty was opening up to him though, he was asking for help, which he didn't always do. George appreciated Matty's honesty more than he could ever explain in words, so he was going to show Matty how much he loved him and how perfect he truly was instead of wasting their time arguing over a shitty article that Matty would most likely laugh about in the morning.

George kissed Matty suddenly, swallowing the surprised gasp that escaped from his lips with a soft groan, keeping the pressure of his mouth against Matty's firm and insistent, his tongue licking across Matty's teeth until he created a wide enough space for it to slip inside.

George couldn't help but grin when he felt Matty relax against him, some of the tension that had been keeping his muscles stiff and rigid draining away as George continued to kiss Matty slowly, not pulling away until his lungs began to ache and his vision was blurring from lack of oxygen.

"Get undressed for me love," George heaved out once he could speak again, something heavy and warm blossoming inside of him when Matty all but scrambled to comply with his request, pulling his tight jeans off in record time before removing his boxers as well, finally lying back against the purple sheets with an eager look on his face.

George decided to take his own jumper off while Matty was otherwise occupied, leaving his trousers on for the time being. This wasn't going to be about him anyway, this was all for Matty, and if George got off or not was merely an afterthought, Matty's happiness was the true goal here.

"You look so stunning babe," George cooed, his eyes roving over Matty's body appreciatively, making sure that his tone was laced with sincerity, which wasn't hard to do since he meant every word.

George skimmed his hands up the inside of Matty's thighs, inciting Matty to spread his legs as wide as they would go in a silent plea for more, his earlier misery already buried underneath the sudden rush of lust that was visibly tinting his typically chocolate irises a darker shade as his pupils dilated rapidly.

George took his time leaving feather light touches all over Matty's skin, trailing his fingers from his prominent hip bones, to his peaked nipples, to his collarbone, ending at his throat which was already slightly damp with a thin sheen of sweat although they hadn't actually done anything yet.

George shifted his position so that he was hovering over Matty before leaning down and licking at his neck, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin until Matty began to tremble underneath him. George bit down gently at random points, sucking for just long enough to leave a light mark before moving on to a new target.

"Georgie," Matty gasped, and when George looked up, he had to suppress a groan, because Matty looked impossibly _gorgeous_ right now.

His head was thrown back at a sharp angle, exposing his jawline and his throat, his adam's apple flexing as he swallowed harshly, his chest heaving and his nails digging into the lavender sheets as he tried to keep himself still, although his hips were tilting upward unconsciously, his half hard cock curving against his stomach in a physical cry for some attention.

"So beautiful," George murmured, basking in the way Matty's face flushed crimson under the praise, his eyes fluttering closed when George began brushing his thumb over his nipple roughly. "You really are."

Matty sat up then, his hands tangling in George's hair so he could drag him forward, their lips meeting in a messy kiss that had George lightheaded and dizzy when he made himself pull away so he could focus his attention on other parts of Matty's body.

George dragged his tongue across Matty's chest, spending extra time on the tiny amount of pudge Matty carried around his belly before moving lower. Matty groaned in disappointment when George bypassed his cock, choosing instead to nip at the tender skin connecting his pelvis and his thigh.

George was fascinated by the pink tone Matty's skin had taken on, especially the way the flush darkened and spread under his ministrations. Matty was warm and pliant beneath him, soft moans leaving his mouth occasionally when George would bite down with a little more force, his cock now fully hard and jutting up from the dark nest of curls surrounding it.

"George - _please_?" Matty whimpered when George began mouthing at the base of his cock, dragging his tongue across it in teasing strokes instead of taking it into his mouth like he knew Matty wanted him to.

"You're doing so well Matty." George ended his statement by curling his hand around the base of Matty's cock, stroking him a few times until Matty was arching into his fist needily. "What do you want from me?"

Matty panted quietly for a few seconds, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could better see George who was seated in between his splayed thighs, a brief look of consternation crossing his face as George waited patiently for his answer.

"Fingers?" Matty asked quietly, his cheeks tinting with color as George nodded in acquiescence.

"Of course love, but first, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Matty agreed readily, his eyes brightening as he reached for the button of George's trousers eagerly, but George stopped him by catching his wrist, squeezing lightly on the fragile bones until he had Matty's attention once again.

"Not that sweetheart," George chuckled, brushing Matty's hair out of his eyes with his free hand so Matty had no way to hide from him. "I want you to listen to me, and then repeat my words back, easy enough yeah?"

"I guess so." Matty furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but his expression smoothed out when George wrapped his arms around him, and he allowed George to pull him into his lap easily.

"You're perfect Matty," George whispered into his boyfriend's ear, holding Matty tighter as he began to tremble softly, "you do know that right?"

"I-I'm _not_ ," Matty protested weakly, his eyes squeezing shut when George cupped his cheek with the palm of his hand, but George didn't miss the way his cock twitched heavily against his stomach, and he knew that his continued praise was affecting Matty more than he was letting on.

"You are," George insisted, kissing Matty briefly before scooting back once more, leaving Matty chasing after his lips. "I love every single part of you, and I want you to love yourself too, so can you say it for me?"

"I..." Matty paused for so long that George didn't think he was going to continue, but just when George was about to relent, Matty found his voice again, "I'm perfect," Matty whispered, his gaze darting to George's in search of approval which he gave him in the form of his lips grazing against Matty's forehead. "I'm _perfect_ ," Matty repeated at a slightly louder volume, a small smile tugging at his mouth as he spoke, "and I love you."

"I'm so proud of you Matty," George murmured reverently, pushing Matty down gently until his back was pressed against the mattress once more, "and I'm going to show you how much I love you."

George leaned over so he could open the drawer to the bedside dresser in which they kept their lube, returning to Matty's side with the half empty bottle clutched in his fist. Matty's legs automatically fell open when George began slicking up his fingers, his eyes glazing over as he stared at George with impatience painting his features.

"Don't hold back on me love," George insisted, "wanna hear all those pretty noises you make."

Matty nodded quickly, tilting his hips forward when George settled back down in between his bent knees, his gaze drawn toward the tight ring of muscles that he could just barely make out when Matty opened his legs wider.

Matty moaned softly when George stroked over his hole with one damp finger, keeping his touch light and teasing even if he was aching to have a part of himself inside Matty already. He wanted to take his time appreciating Matty's body though, so he forced himself to move things along slower than they usually did, drinking in Matty's gasps and whimpers as traced over his trembling entrance.

" _Fuck_ ," Matty cursed when George inched the tip of his finger inside Matty with no warning, "need you George," Matty pleaded, and this time, George didn't brush his boyfriend off. He could feel the way Matty was practically pulsating with lust, and he was going to give Matty what he was so desperately craving.

Pressing his mouth against the smooth skin of Matty's thigh, George pushed his finger all the way inside, his cock throbbing as Matty's inner walls clenched around him hotly. Matty keened happily when George allowed himself to brush against his prostate, slipping a second finger in alongside the first when he was certain that Matty was ready.

"Look at you," George grinned, using his free hand to unzip his constraining trousers while Matty rocked back against his palm desperately, attempting to fuck himself on George's fingers while he was otherwise occupied, "I love seeing you like this, love watching you fall apart."

"I want more," Matty begged before crying out sharply when George grazed his prostate again, "please Georgie?"

"Think you can take three already yeah?" George smirked, and the sound Matty made when he pushed his ring finger against his already stretched hole had him reaching for his cock blindly, fisting the base of it so the pressure bubbling in his stomach won't overflow too soon.

Matty didn't respond with words, but he did shove needily against George's hand, a choked off moan leaving his lips as George pushed in a third finger, twisting his wrist roughly in the way he knew would have Matty falling apart within minutes.

George wouldn't be far behind honestly, he was so hard it almost hurt just from watching Matty, and he couldn't resist stroking himself slowly, keeping pace with the subtle rocking of Matty's hips which was getting more pronounced and jolting by the second.

"George," Matty whined suddenly, his hands tangling in his own hair when George pushed against the most sensitive part of him with a bit more force than he had been using previously, "I - can I come?"

"Of course sweetheart," George nodded, his stomach jolting when Matty's muscles clenched down around him heavily, the constant pressure mirroring itself in his cock which was leaking across his knuckles by this point, his pleasure tied up in Matty's as he worked both of his hands quickly, determined to tip the two of them over the edge.

"I'm so close - _fuck_ , don't stop George," Matty borderline sobbed, his voice carrying the frantic edge it only held during moments like this.

"I won't love, I've got you," George promised, his nerve endings firing erratically almost as if he was the one with three fingers buried in his arse instead of his boyfriend.

Never letting up on Matty's prostate, George watched avidly as Matty began to tremble heavily, small gasping noises leaving his mouth with ever increasing frequency.

George was tempted to lean down and suck Matty's cock into his mouth, to finish him off with his tongue and his fingers all at once, but George also wanted to see Matty shatter into a million pieces without being touched, and he couldn't decide which one he'd rather experience more.

Matty took the choice away from him though, because barely five seconds later, Matty was crying out loudly, his hips snapping forward before they pushed back down against George's hand, forcing his wrist into the mattress as Matty fell apart.

George kept his gaze on Matty's face at first, drinking in the way he was practically glowing and his cheeks were tinged a lovely shade of red before glancing down at Matty's stomach, his own arousal coiling higher as he watched Matty's come splattering across his abdomen, his swollen cock twitching against his stomach which continued to contract wildly until Matty was empty.

With a startled groan, George lost all control from one moment to the next, his own release tearing through him so suddenly he didn't have time to prepare himself for it. Matty whimpered quietly as George shot across his fingers which were still buried inside of Matty's arse, his mouth hanging open as he watched his come drip down Matty's thighs, the white streaks mixing with the clear lube that was smeared around his entrance.

Once George remembered how to move again, he quickly pulled his fingers out of Matty, wiping his hand clean on the sheets before tugging his trousers off completely. George threw the fabric over the end of the bed without a care for where it landed, picking up his discarded shirt instead so he could wipe Matty down with it since he was too tired to make the quick trek into the bathroom for a proper towel.

George collapsed next to his boyfriend once he had removed all of the obvious come stains with a sigh of contentment, the fuzzy sensation running through his veins amplifying a thousand fold when Matty snuggled into his side instantly.

"My beautiful boy," George murmured, his words emerging slurred and almost indecipherable thanks to the haze of pleasure that was still coating his brain, but Matty seemed to catch his meaning if the pleased hum that vibrated through his chest and across George's skin meant anything at all.

"Thank you," Matty whispered before hiding his face in the crook of George's shoulder, his body contorting until his naked limbs were completely pressed against George's. "I'm not upset anymore."

"Good, you shouldn't be, because you're perfect," George reminded him, hiding his grin in Matty's curls when he felt his spent cock twitch forlornly against his side because of the praise.

Matty didn't reply with words, but he did press a soft kiss to George's neck that conveyed more than a verbal statement ever could. George held Matty close as his breathing evened out and his muscles went lax, basking in the blissful aura that permeated throughout the room as his boyfriend drifted off to sleep with a smile gracing his lips that George was proud to say that he had put there.


End file.
